


Mulan au

by mikeellee



Category: Mulan (1998), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Dress Up, F/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Magic Tricks, Mulan (1998) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: I did an ask with this idea but yep this deserves a solo AU

Karina Flowers is as pretty as the name implies. The flowers are a noble clan that as many other nobles clan got their wealth by being cunning and killing their enemies if it was necessary.

Her family cut a fine deal with the necromancer to get wealth in exchange of Karina´s hand(body, is what he wants and that what she should deliver) yet, once Max enters in the picture the cunning Karina Flowers dares to break the contract to be with the man she loves.

Of course, this decision makes her gain the name "Helen of Troy" as the necromancer does not deal well with rejection. Right now, Karina is in the garden watching the flowers wilted and ponders if this is Zaorva´s elegant metaphor.

"There are you!" a familiar voice jolted Karina back to reality. The famous Captain Pryde without his helmet, what curious person. "Looking at the flowers? The winter is coming faster this year"

"Yeah, it is..." the Queen has fair blonde hair and often wear lipstick but today the woman does not resemble the vision of beauty as in the first day, now, she only shows fear, even though, she is still impeccable dress. "Do you hate me? " she questions looking at Pryde "if I had married the necromancer nothing like that would happen"

"True," Pryde said and asked back "why didn´t you marry him?"

"I follow my stupid heart, as much you do, Pryde" Karina states "we both love the king"

"Well, you love the king romantically and sexually, my love for him is more simple. He gave me a job" Pryde states and Karina is confused "Look, when you are as powerful as me not everyone gives you jobs, especially if you are me, so, any job I can have is good enough for me"

"In any case, I feel I should say thank you for still sticking around...I know people aren´t fond of me"

"Well, every kingdom wants a Queen, but, rarely think of where the Queen comes from"

"And every Kingdom needs a hero, no matter, where it comes from"

__________________________________________

The kingdom where Karina is has a wall as thick as it can be and the people believe with all their hearts that no one could beat their wall, sadly, the necromancer does not care for the wall´s reputation.

His zombies climb the wall and the one in charge of the security won´t live to see another day, only one survives, and fearless light the signal to show the wall was compromised. "Now, everyone knows you are here"

The necromancer is not phased by this. "Good" and in the end, no one but the necromancer is left alive to tell what happens next.

_________________________________

The news of the necromancer arriving so quickly to the kingdom is worrisome, and the King admits he has no plan to attack. "Pryde" the King implores. "Do you have a plan?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"No"

______________________________________

A hoard of zombies arrives and Pryde is leading the knights to the battle. Fight zombies one by one is stupid, so, they are using gadgets and burning them. Not a pleasant sight, but, of course, those zombies are a distraction and Pryde hear the Queen´s scream.

The zombies manage to infiltrate the royal garden to attack the Queen. "Hey, buttfaces" the zombies stop "why not go away?" for a moment it seems like they would heed the suggestion, but, then one of them shake the head and goes full speed at Karina.

Pryde beheads him. "Let me have my fire sword" and her sword changes into a magical fire sword "and let me finish the zombies and restore the powder to powder, Zaorva"

And in one swift strike, the first zombie turns to dust and so the second, third and fourth.

"Pryde!" Karina said, "where is the necromancer?"

"Where is the king?"

_______________________________

The King is in his prime an excellent swordfighter, sadly, this means nothing against the necromancer who wants blood, he can deal with rejection but a woman that breaks his contract to be with a lesser man? Not so much.

"She trades me for ...you?" Kurt shakes his head " well, is still a violation on my contract and I don´t take well to that"

"Couldn´t you just marry someone else?"

"But if they don´t fear the consequences, what´s the point?" Kurt gives a nasty smile ready to kill the king, in his own twisted way, this is mercy since the cut will give him a painless death.

However, the death will have to be in another day, because someone stabs Kurt in the back making the necromancer rolls his eyes. "Really?" and saw the Captain goes to the King and ordering him to leave. This man believes he can defeat Kurt and that makes the man smiles.

It takes 10 minutes but Kurt is back. "He runaway? How cliche, well, I can kill you..." Kurt expects the man to give his name but only got silence "fair enough, your name won´t be important in the future"

Kurt and Pryde fight bravely and Kurt has to admit the man knows how to use a sword, however, Kurt is evil for a reason and stab the man in his heart. "See, don´t take personal, you couldn´t ever..." he stops talking when the once lay on the ground Pryde rose from the ground and takes the sword that was impaled in his heart.

By doing that part of the armour is open. The sword is cover with Pryde´s blood. "Hey, it has my blood on it...it means I can keep it" the would that should be there is gone revealing the smooth skin.

Kurt can resurrect himself but it takes at least 10 minutes, at most 1 day(in the worst cases) this one was impaled and resurrect in the same minute. And once Kurt is completely confused and impressed Pryde behead him.

"Ok" Pryde takes his head out of the floor. She can feel he´s not dead. "Let´s cut a deal, Mr Necromancer, uhm, no pun intended, leave the kingdom alone and the Queen and King and you won´t have to worry about losing your head, no pun this time"

She can feel his soul, fractured as it is, and has theories about that, but, she feels that he agrees with her terms.

She uses one of her gifts, many gifts from the faes were used here tonight, and travel to his place. Bloodstorm and Hank are surprised to see Kurt Wagner back with Pryde as he speaks that he will leave the kingdom and the couple in peace.

"Remember, if you break this promise I´ll cut your head and light fire in you," Pryde said calmly as this person is not threating to kill the evilest necromancer of all time.

And to more surprise, he agrees. He looks at Pryde leaving and Kurt reveals he wants to be left alone.

__________________________________________

Meanwhile, as Pryde is back to the kingdom, a huge thank you party is being held, improvised as it is. "Thanks to Pryde we defeat the necromancer, he is a genius!" someone said and Pryde looks pissed at the King. Who is trying to correct this assumption...however, it was not necessary, thanks to the battle people can see what gender Pryde truly is.

Pryde leaves the party and goes to the one-room she calls her own. Kitty Pryde is a bad cook, does not know how to dance and does not know how to clean well and many, many monster slayers fear her deeply. The only person who hires her was the king...in a country where woman can´t be captain and the little hypocrite didn´t change the rule.

"Well, the cat is out of the cradle now"

___________________________________________

Meanwhile, Kurt is laughing almost madly. A woman dresses up as a man defeat him and is blessed by faes(yes, now he thinks about he reconize that energy)

"Pryde...That name is familiar...Wait, is she Kitty Pryde? What is she doing there? I need to know more"

And Karina is soon completely forgotten as something better is in his mind now.


	2. Everybody is talking

N/A: I had this idea for a while and EW Kurt talking with his entourage about Kitty should happen. Also, EW Kurt rocks with a scarlet robe.

The thin veil that covers part of his face is not doing a great job in masking his real intentions. The necromancer is far too interested in the resident mysterious and allusive Monster hunter named Kitty Pryde.

Bloodstorm, Beast and Logan were assigned to investigate who this woman is and what she likes and whatnot. What happened in the kingdom with Captain Pryde is more than enough to make him forget about Princess Flowers.

And when the necromancer reveals his face, a calm and serene smile, they all know it is a good facade to hide how this man is really interested in knowing more about Kitty Pryde.

"So, what my advisers found out about this Kitty Pryde?" Kurt asked with his eyes without a pupil and his trademark smile. Bloodstorm is not one to be intimidated easily, so, she speaks first.

"First, the Queen of the Kingdom you invaded sent her apologies for the break in the contract and she is willing to pay for the misconduct in order for you to forgive this incident" Ororo states and Kurt is bemused as he merely shurgs even after knowing the price in question.

"Fine, is a nice way to damage control, Beast insist I invaded the kingdom and well...this is more practical, besides, they all know what I can do" Kurt explained with a smile on his face that grows wild once he is moving to his favourite subject lately "and now I know what she can do...a flaming sword? so cliche but epic at the same time" the last part is only for Kurt, but, the 3 advisers side-eye each other.

"Well, the kingdom wants peace and I can say you won´t go evil necromancer on them...right?" Logan asked and Kurt merely smirks and he will interpret this as he wants. "But, in regards this Kitty Pryde, she is a monster hunter" Logan explained carefully "and she is immortal, having the same age as you"

Kurt perks with this information and looks at Beast for his turn to share information. "Kitty Pryde is an embassy for the faes and gets favour from favour from all the magical community" Beast explained and Kurt is deeply interested now, too much "she is part of the Monster Slayer community and is seen as one of the best, no, the best."

"And why is she in that poor kingdom?" Kurt asked a bit impatient after all since Kitty Pryde is powerful enough to defeat him like is no big deal she should at least serve a better kingdom. "And why go as James Pryde?"

Ororo takes her cue to continue. "Well, like a fae´s blessings are a bit different from human´s views..." Ororo had an elegant explanation for this, but, Logan was straightforward.

"She needs the money" he replied. "that´s it"

Beast intervene. "She was blessed by the faes to never be out of money for basic necessities, but, the faes and economics don´t hand together...plus, Kitty is Jewish and she hates all the bad connotation her religion and culture suffers in hands of less intelligent people" he offers and concludes "she is known for killing them and is very protective of her religion. Ben Grimmes tells me she is always present in the Synagoga he frequents"

"I have killed antisemitic in my time too," Kurt told sincerely "I confess it wasn´t for the same reason as Kitty´s, but, I have...Is good to know Kitty really has no problem in killing" no one will point out she did kill him.

Now, Kurt rose from the chair and makes an important question if his body language can be any indication. "Now, does Kitty have anyone?" This question has so many meanings that the 3 take their time to replies.

"She has a family" Ororo goes first " She married 600 years ago to a man and she has her descendants now, they all call her big mom since she is by all accounts the mom of the family" Ororo has no idea of Kurt´s secret kink, but, believes Kurt should be aware of this fact.

"She is bisexual if is that what you wanted to know, and no, I don´t think she has anyone at this point" Logan replies.

"No, she is not in love with the King nor the Queen" Beast replied and adds "but she is helping the Queen with the woman´s rights in the kingdom, once they all found out she is a human it makes no sense for ''no woman'' idea to exist...and well, things are changing faster there"

Kurt smirks there. "But not everyone is accepting the changes, right?"

"No, they aren´t" Ororo confirms.

"I take a civil war is in the making, right? Woman wanting control is always a danger for little weak men...and Kitty would be tired of that, wouldn´t she?" Kurt is musing "and what jobs we have for her?"

"Frankly? Not much" Beast speaks "she is too clumsy for a maid, has inhumane power to be a healer, and does not know how to take orders to be in the military"

"There´s always something," Kurt said too cheerfully and dismissed them. Except, they still remain in their spots and sighing they shake their heads, now, speaking in unison.

"We can´t cause as she caught on us spying on her, she cast this spell on us" they speak in perfect harmony "Necromancer if you want to know me, go talk with me, don´t send people to spy me" and they stop and now they can leave the room(Logan points at Kurt for him to not do anything stupid and Ororo wants blood as Hank is tired)

Who are you, Kitty Pryde?


	3. Fashion

N/A: Something merciful short just to keep this au alive.

Genosha heard great tales about Kitty "James" Pryde and once the kingdom that used to be sexist is no more sexist( fight for equal rights is always a constant, always, but, the Queen and all the other women know how to fight now) the woman is free to do what she wants once again.

She wasn´t fired, far from that, she was almost canonized in a new Joan of Dark (a big exaggeration on their part as Kitty does not fancy being burned) and could have any job, any position she wanted...and Kitty stay there for a while, until the Queen gave birth to the princess and until the princess is now ready to rule.

Maybe, Kitty Pryde is not a person to grown roots in any place, however, when Genosha invites Kitty to a ball, something Kitty does enjoy very much, the woman has no problem in show up.

Even when she found out, thanks to her connections, that the necromancer will be there as well. In fact, she would be disappointed if he wouldn´t show up.

"Michael" Kitty speaks to one of her "sons" who is a boy with dirty blonde hair, green eyes and is taller than the others. "Do you want to take your big mom to the ball? I don´t have any date and well, you never went to a ball before"

"Sure, mom, I´ll take you there, wait, is that fancy ball in Genosha?" Kitty nods and Michael ponders for a moment letting the food on his plate get cold by the minute "will I need a really fancy outfit?"

"Yep"

"Ok, then, just checking"

____________________

The ball of Genosha is just like they were imaging, extremely fancy and full of powerful people, Kitty and her descendants live in a nice citadel under the mountain of Wish and across the great lake of Hope, by the names, it is clear to notice that Zaorva´s follower found the citadel and still live in peace and harmony with nature and among themselves.

Kitty Pryde is wearing a nice gall, however, not even her decedent knows if the dress is white or blue, and on another topic, while the dress may be pretty is not following the fashion.

Many women are wearing a different dress that does not match in the slightest the dress Kitty Pryde is currently wearing, but, Kitty Pryde does not seem to care. 

Giving a soft smile to her descendant, the woman is fixing his tie and speaks in a calm and gentle tone. " The dresses may be different, but, those parties are the same, have fun tonight, boy, but not too much fun or else you will end up in a surprise marriage" she jokes as her lips twisted slighted.

"Har-har, is that what happened when you were young?" Michael asked and Kitty punched his arm softly.

"Brat, and...sort of, I still remember a friend of mine that dance too much with a certain gentleman and well, let´s say it wouldn´t be proper for them to end the dance so soon" Kitty speaks and Michael does not need to know more about euphemism.

____________________________

King Magneto greets Kitty Pryde as if she is a friendly manner as well in a polite fashion, Kitty Pryde is not a noblewoman, but, noble blood means nothing to someone as powerful as Kitty.

(Plus Magneto knows that people can get royal blood easily. She used to be a mercenary in the past, even if she said it was for a good cause, what´s stopping her to get a noble name? What´s the importance of a noble name for a woman as powerful as Kitty)

"Miss Pryde, I´m happy you accept the invitation," Magneto notices the pretty, but, old dress along with the Davi Star(nothing wrong with the dress, per se, is beautiful and elegant, but, it gives away she is not the age she appears to have) his tone is friendly as much Magneto can have.

"Thank you, Erik," Kitty said as if she is talking to a child, well, to Kitty Magneto as young as a child, so, this time he will let that slice. "I really love balls, even if I´m out of the current fashion sense" Kitty jokes. "by the way, this is my descent, Michael Pryde, this is his first ball in Genosha"

"Then, I hope Michael Pryde enjoys the ball" Magneto replied with a smile as if talking with his own son. (Michael would frown at this comparison as Magneto and Quicksilver have a turmoil relationship) maybe this thought was too loud to even Magneto to hear or maybe Michael is being paranoid because Magneto calls for his second daughter, Lorna, to dance with Michael if Kitty is alright with that.

"I told you to have fun, boy" Kitty mess with his hair but a secret look sends a message to him. Be careful. That Michael can do.

Offering his arm to Lorna he takes the princess to the ballroom to dance.  
___________________________________________

The Necromancer is in the ball a request his daughter made(that infuriates Wanda to no end) as she wishes to spend time with her father, of course, Scarlet Witch can be there for her daughter and ignore the existence of the Necromancer too.

The man does like Genosha´s parties, but, is even happier to know of all the guest that Magneto could call with such pompous and elegancy, he chose Kitty Pryde.

This prompts the man to go to talk with Kitty, their first meeting still fresh in his mind, but, no resentment is being held, and so pleased that he is using his best outfit.

He did notice the dress, out of fashion by 50 years, by no means she is ugly, but, that dress is something not even Wanda´s mother would wear and Kurt think is curious Kitty would wear something like that(unless she is trying to revive this old-style, well, like it was mentioned before, she does look good even in an old style)

"Enjoying the ball?" Kurt asked and Kitty gaze to him, her doe eyes are indeed beautiful and Kurt can see why people call her Belle(well, she has many names linked to her, some flattering and some not so much) 

"Oh, yes, I´m very much. And you, Mr Necromancer? Are you going to be extra tonight? This dress is my favourite I would hate to stain with your blood tonight"

"Katzchen, I wouldn´t dream with that" He speaks in an easy tone "this is a ball that my daughter waited and planned for" this caught her attention "why waste such ball, such moment fighting when we could dance?"

"You have a way with words, Mr Necromancer!"

"Thank you, I try"

Kurt offers his hand and before Kitty takes she gazes upon a man with brown hair dancing with a woman with green hair, of course, that is Lorna Dane.

"That´s my son, that´s his first ball here," she said with warmth in her voice and is impressed how the young man is being a gentleman with the princess. 

Kurt looks between Kitty and the young man feeling the excitement all of sudden. Kitty takes his hand. "Your son? Is he enjoying Genosha?"

"Michael Pryde, and yes, well, he never saw Genosha before, but, seem to be having fun" and adds "you are smiling"

"I´m happy to be dancing with you, Katzchen"

"Uhm, wait, are you here to dance with me or to make anyone jealousy?"

"Just to dance with you, Katzchen, no jealousy plot here, I promise and you can use your blessing on me" 

"Already did, elf, just to be sure ...I´m a big fan of Scarlet Witch and don´t want her to be mad at me"

"...she hates me, Katzchen, it was one-night stand" Kurt won´t tell how sometimes she tells people that she conceived Talia by magic just to excluded Kurt of her life. "and you?"

"Michael? it was a marriage full of love"

Well, that won´t stop Kurt Wagner that´s for sure.


	4. Missions

N/A: This idea came to me a few nights ago. Let´s see if I can do it right.

In Genosha, there´s a law that prevents anyone to do any harm to the natural beauty of the place, which, as much is noble is a bit hypocrite as Kitty Pryde knows what Magneto did to achieve this Utopia. He did far more than behead people.

Maybe, the reason Kitty can´t be more vocal with her judgment is how the citadel where most of her family lives did have the fair share of blood, while it works in harmony with the nature(in Zaorva´s name always) no one found a home without sweating and people did persecute her family(and Kitty has no remorse in killing all those religious freaks that deem "you´re one of us or you die!")

Her lovely stroll in the natural park of Genosha is a courtesy that few people can receive, Magento can be an excellent host if you can provide something for him and truly, Kitty Pryde the greatest Monster Slayer that ever lived(not her favourite title, but, words have power in her profession) warrant his best behaviour that extends to her son as well.

However, her stroll is not being made alone as someone else is accompanying her, and this time is not her son, Michael(the man has to make a call to his family, his mother need help to fix the seal of lighting), but rather, the evil necromancer that 10 years ago she did win in a combat and stop his stupid invasion.

"Kurt, do you like mother nature?" Kitty asked once her head lift slightly to see a bird flying by and a gentle wind is touching her hair as if combing her fluffiest Jewish hair making even more fluffy.

"Well, I´m not against mother nature, if that´s what are you implying, I´m a necromancer and waste not is our motto" Kurt wisely adds wearing his famous scarlet robe and people, the few ones that dare to use this route are staying far away from him. "And you, Miss Pryde, your beauty enhances the natural beauty of the park, I can see why the faes are so fond of you" Kurt finishes smiling charmingly.

Kitty shakes her head. "Silly elf, Zaorva is the one to make all this beauty, so, if anything the faes workship her, plus, my deal with the faes is far beyond beauty, but, thank you are a smooth talker," Kitty said and Kurt primes himself to be an excellent actor because he controlled his shiver perfectly(as Kitty show her start od Davi and the symbol of Zaorva telling how she meet the faes, never a secret story, Kurt is so proud of himself for not give away how scared he is of Zaorva, even if her name is only mentioned twice in this story)

"And that´s how the faes and I are in this friendly partnership, now, you, Mr Necromancer what makes you be the necromancer?" she asked looking at him a bit smug and Kurt gives the abridge version ("Because I´m really good at that")

Kurt Wagner looks at her dress and knows is not her typical dress because is the one that Genosha favour above all fashions, in fact, no one but Genoshianos can´t wear this dress. Kitty seems to read his mind and replies about the dress.

"Your daughter made me this dress," Kitty said and even twirl to show all the details "she is a great seamstress" Kitty concludes and Kurt is frowning at this, sure, Kitty´s dress in that ball was old, but, make a dress to her can be seen a rude gesture, again, it seems Kitty is reading his mind as she explains again the situation. "It wasn´t a rude gesture, I asked if it was possible for me to wear one and she made for me, I´m very grateful for this"

Kurt seems more relief. "Well, you look very lovely, but, sure the Magneto is not letting you wear a pretty dress just to prove fashion"

"You are right, I know what Magneto wants" Kitty speaks calmly "is not different from what everyone else wants, but, the problem is that Magneto thinks he can control me, that I´m a weapon...and I obey to no one"

"If he has bothered you...I can make him stop" Kurt promises honest and Kitty shakes her head saying is not need yet.

"He is trying to make an alliance, and so far, he is helpful...Magneto gave me the address of the last remaining members of the Ravens" Kitty has now a serious look on her face "I was looking for this group for a while and is curious how Magneto knew all along..."

"He was helping them" Kurt mutters as if trying to understand the big picture. The Ravens are a group of ex-monarchies that are sent into the mercenary life as they lost the civil war and the restoration to get power fails. "You are leaving now?"

"Not now now, but, yes" Kitty explained sighing "and you? have any mission to do? Any battle?" her tone is not calm, is tiresome and Kurt can say she dislikes wars. A naive mindset, but, he can understand that not everyone enjoys war.

"Not this time, I´m called to solve a baldness problem" Kurt now whisper as he wants to tell a secret "I created a cure for baldness and a family is cursed by an evil witch to be bald forever"

"Now, I´m impressed, you really invited the cure?" Kitty asked knowing some of her "son's" friends will love this. "Is too expensive?" and Kurt wants to smile thinking her husband is bald (and is thinking in mocks names for said husband, but, he is not going to do in front of Kitty)

"If you want the cure we can talk, I´ll make the fee expensive for that family as their stupidity should be punished, well, they call the evil witch bitch and said she was too ugly for their son" Kitty seems to understand his words and Kurt is pleased with the talk. "I´ll have to go now, but, we can talk later if you want"

"Well, when you are back we can talk about this cure, Mr Necromancer as I have to finish business with the Ravens" Kitty promises and Kurt inwardly is ecstatic.

________________________

The Ravens can say they bet on the wrong coin and lost everything, so, now, the remains members of Ravens are located in the fortress plotting their next move and still dreaming with glory. The archer is on the only small tower of the fortress to signalize any enemy, it was supposed to be no enemy after all Magneto is hiding them, but, the archer spot a woman wearing an armour of the old ages and it makes his blood got cold.

"Enemy approaching, get on your positions NOW!" the archer screamed and didn´t waste time to shoot arrows at the woman, his arrow hit the woman in the neck and he saw the gruesome scene. For a brief moment, he thought it´s over(maybe that wasn´t THAT WOMAN, maybe, she is an innocent bystander)

But, as the woman lifts from the ground and removes the arrow, the archer can only scream in horror. It´s indeed THAT WOMAN. And, shoot another arrow, this time, the arrow only phrases through her.

The woman phases through the portal without a problem. Some of the men are shaking, of course, they would, they know her reputation. Words have an important role in her profession. "I´ll not die!" she repeats and one of the men drop the sword and surrender(Kitty Pryde is not thirsty for blood, she is known for showing mercy if the enemies surrender)

But, one of the women decides that the dream of fame and fortune is worth, or maybe is more than that, maybe she wants the prestige of defeating Kitty Pryde all to herself.

The woman has a strong built and carries a sword and immediately cut Kitty´s torso. Her smiles play a victorious smile as she used a fire spell to burn the body. "See? I´m the leader of this group now and you all must do what I say" and she is heaving in the pure ecstasy of her action.

However, the horror expression of the others prompts the woman to turns around and see as Kitty Pryde emerges from the flames unharmed(even her outfit, while, the outfit has suffered some minors damages) and repeat the same line she used before "I´ll not die"

Kitty is quick to retaliate and cut the woman´s head off and heads to the group, maybe, 4 men and 4 women are looking in terror at Kitty as she repeats the same line again. "I´ll not die"

And this infuriates one of the men prompt him to use a spell, well, his first mutation, lasers being throw from his hands, along with a spell to enhanced the damage, but, it was pointless.

The only thing he got is a ticket to meet Death earlier and the same line. "I´ll not die" and now looks at the survivors. "Surrender and let the justice arrest you or face me and you all know Death"

"We surrender" they are quick to speak. Kitty still has those lights in her eyes.

"Than set free all the prisoners you take, now!" Kitty order and they agree and there are only 3 hostages/prisoners(important figures that should help in their cause financial speaking, but, instead, it only provoke the powerful nations to send Kitty Pryde after them)

____________________________________  
Officials of Utopia and other countries are called to rescue the hostages and to take the last members of the Raven away. Kitty Pryde is free from the mission having received the payment and many thanks, all the while, the last members of the Raven are saying how Kitty is a monster from hell. A real demon.

Nothing pleasant. Nothing new.

But as the woman is in the city of Ardadrell, taking her time to get a nice hotel and after taking a nice bath, the woman meets the none other than Kurt Wagner.

"Mr Necromancer?" Kitty asked recognizing the man as he seems surprised in seeing her.

"Kitty? " and invites her to eat something, which the woman agrees, "and the mission with the Ravens?"

"I killed people there, I hate doing that, but, I must. Have you ever but cut down and burned alive? It sucks"

"Tell me about it, once I was burned down in my house, very rude," Kurt told and notices how she is not talking about her husband and this is great news for Kurt.


	5. The perfect gift

N/A: It is merciful short here.

Ever since Kitty arrested the Ravens in a spectacular form it makes Magneto even more interested in an alliance if that wasn´t obvious before, so, Magneto give "suggestions" to Lorna to enter in contact with Michael Pryde and flirt with him, seduce if must.

Lorna is not exactly comfortable with this, yes, Michael was a good dancer partner in the ball, however, one good ball does not mean happy marriage as Lorna did have to figure it out on her own with Alex Summers.

"Father" Wanda intervenes to be the voice of reason "we don´t know if Michael would even swing that way, remember the last candidate? Jean-Paul does not seem to favour any woman and again, he was a good dancer partner but held no interest in marriage with a woman...I think you should think of this possibility before asking to Lorna to seduce him" Wanda concludes and Lorna is so grateful for this as Magneto is pondering now.

Wanda has indeed a good point. Then his eyes look at Pietro who is shaking his head before his father could utter another word. "I´m married! and Michael is not my type"

"In that case...we should send someone to check out what is Michael´s sexual preferences," Magneto said in a rare moment of lucidity decides to put his children´s opinion first before plotting.

If Michael does not swing to the ladies side...What Magento can do?

"Frankly, we rather not know" Pietro suggests as now they are leaving the room leaving Magneto behind.

___________________

Talia Maximoff has a somewhat odd and cool job that was given to her by her grandfather and by her own father, find out what you can about Kitty Pryde, the legendary monster slayer.

For such a legendary woman, Kitty is a very easy going and would rather talk about each flower she sees and their meaning then talk about her famous adventures. A nice contrast with her father, Talia certainly will add this to her list.

"Uhm, your son Michale likes flowers too?" Talia asked and Kitty chuckle at this.

"Yes, just like his father, " and this makes the woman frowns at the mare word father and Talia see an opportunity. "Michael and his father are Botanics and they´re sure to have to know flowers...really, don´t get why a man liking flowers means they are gay"

"People can be dumb and prone to judgmental, people think I´m lesbian for liking swords, is an old cliche...by the way, I´m bisexual and this cliche still haunts my love life" Talia confessed and could count on her hand many times people label her as lesbian for her swords and passion for fighting with them.

"I´m bisexual as well and I can see this old cliche won´t go away" Kitty confessed as well and Talia then makes her important question sounding as casual as possible.

"And the father of Michael is alright?" Talia did the question as this is not of a big deal.

"Michael´s father? James?! Oh, that man" and Kitty frown at this name for a moment "such headstrong just like me, he wanted to marry off Michael to one of the Maximus girls and really, I´m still displeased with him for that stunt...Inhumans are not a good candidate for Michael"

"Thank you for not saying all them are bad as my uncle is married to one of them, but, yes, most of them are unbearable" Talia concludes and the two women continue their conversation.

  
_________________________

"So, her husband and Kitty are in a bad place?" Kurt asked not hiding the smile. And Talia is not surprised by this fact, after all, Kurt Wagner is a leech.

"She gives the impression that the father wants to ship off Michael as soon as possible and Kitty is really not ok with that" Talia elaborated but adds "but I don´t know if she is willing to cheat on her husband with you!"

Kurt dismisses this worry with his free hand. "It won´t be a problem to try, thank you, Talia, unlike my other advisers, you really give me the right information"

"Father, just please, don´t be a big slut here, she can kill you"

"And I can return as many times I wish"


	6. Magneto´s idea

N/A: As the name suggests this is about Magneto´s idea of weed Michael and Lorna and finally wrapping around the other plotline here.

Magneto got from a reliable source, his own granddaughter, that Michael Pryde is indeed interested in women and did like Lorna, of course, like and marriage are different things, so, Magneto is bidding his time. Giving information about the location of the Ravens was a sacrifice the monarch had to endure thinking the reward would be worth, and in the end, it did, Kitty does trust him

(ok, that´s a big stretch even Magento can´t ignore, but, let´s say Kitty is willing to talk with the King now)

But, the point is, Magneto is forming a relationship with Kitty and everything is going smoothly as Magneto propose an idea for Kitty and Michael´s father, James Pryde.

"Weeding is a great thing, my friends" Magneto has now a forlorn expression as he looks at the picture of his late wife, Magda, a bad marriage does not mean is out of love, at least, that´s how Magneto sees it.

"You only marry once" Kitty states not in a rude fashion but in an engaging way. Magneto never married again after his wife die and no one knows why. Some say is because of grief and something he really shouldn´t marry again.

James Pryde is a bit concern that this statement could bring Magnto´s famous temper at the surface, but, today they are luck as the king is only nodding peacefully. This is not a subject that angers him.

"As you did too. Yes, I know about your wedding with Max, the Jewish community loves to tell this story" Magneto explains and James is amused as he elbows Kitty gentle on her shoulder as if this proves a debate between them. Kitty rolls her eyes amused.

"Yes, big mom here marry our great ancestral Max and that´s why me and my family are here" James states proudly and Kitty loves to see her grown up son acting so childish.

"But, I think you´re not here to talk about the wedding without a propose, so, Erik, what do you plan?" Kitty asked amused to Erik that was expecting this and is picking the right words.

"My daughter Lorna is not someone with luck with love, the first and last man she picks break her heart in tiny pieces as he runs away with the bridesmaid on their wedding day" Erik speaks with a dark tone and Alex Summers must pray every day to never meet Erik or any other member of Maximoff family.

Kitty is horrified at this story. James is waiting for the next line coming from Magneto. "Poor woman, is she getting better?"

Magneto smiles at this question. "Yes, she is getting over, but, this comes to the reason why I call you two here...I think Michael and Lorna are a couple that should be more incentivized"

"I have no idea they were a couple, to begin with," Kitty speaks crossing her arms now and James adds "you want to marry my son to your daughter, well, as much I'm thrilled with this, and trust me, I´m, I´d know now that you can´t force anyone to marry each other"

"Of course, I´m not here to demand anything" and somehow Kitty and James disagree "but, I want to know if Michael´s family would support a relationship between Lorna and Michael. No pressure here" again they aren´t buying "my daughter never smiled like that as she did when she dance with your son, Mr Pryde, and I´d want to see my daughter happy" Kitty can detect this is true along with ''I want my political interest to be meet as well''

  
James Pryde and Kitty Pryde look at each other for a moment. "Look, again, weed my son is something I would love to see, my mom did prove to me that force a son or daughter to weed is stupid, so, Magneto...this should be a conversation that Micheal and Lorna should have now"

Not exactly what Magneto wanted to hear, but, this is better than a rejection. Plus, Lorna is aboard of his plan(once he did explain the importance of this union and how Micheal is way better than Alex Summers)

____________________________________________________________________

Kurt Wagner is here to deliver a gift to Talia. Is a gift to celebrate her successful mission that impresses everyone, even Kurt himself, Wanda is ignoring his presence by locking herself in her room and chatting with her friends via a magical mirror.

Talia finally found her father and really adored the present. "Thanks, dad, how is the circus?" she asked happy to see her father and to win a nice gift.

"Oh, same old thing" maybe Kurt elaborated his reply when he sees James Pryde and Kitty Pryde talking and smiles widely at that ignoring Talia face-palming herself.

And Talia is not surprised to see her father going after Kitty and James. "Hello, Katzchen," he said amused and smirks at James who is utterly confused. "Magneto call you two here?"

"Yes, to discuss marriage between James´s son. I personally think Michael should be here" Kitty speaks in an authoritative tone and looks at James "but I´m really happy to see you pass this obsession to compare all the weedings to mine and your ancestral, son, Michael is free to make his own choices"

"Yes, mother, I just...want him to be happy as you and Max were" James explained shyly and the necromancer blinks as if he arrived just now.

"Excuse me, son? Who is Max?" Kurt asked confused but trying to play smart.

"My husband and the man that generates the Pryde clan, well, we did generate the clan, this is my son James...I´m the big mom so to speak because, well, I did make the clan so...is easier to just call me mom than anything else" Kitty explained chipper and James is crossing his arms amused at Kurt and judging him at the same time.

"Oh, right, of course...And you two agree on the marriage´s proposal?" Kurt is doing a great act here by pretending he wasn´t fooled or isn´t feeling embarrassed.

"Uhm, this decision is to Micheal and Lorna to make" Kitty states and Michel suddenly look at his watch(either is the tiniest watch ever or James is making fun of Kurt)

"Mom, we have to go, remember? we promised Sophie to help with the celebration"

"Oh, right, thanks son, bye Kurt, we see each other later"

The necromancer will have a word with his advisers as right now the man really is trying to set his mind straight.


End file.
